Elegy
by BellaaaBlossommm
Summary: “Smile, that beautiful smile one last time for me pretty girl.” Death becomes everyone. Even when we don’t see it. It lives in corners where it remain unseen by all, but it’s always there. It haunts all souls and all minds. Even mine.


**DISCLAIMER- SADLY, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_Summary- "Smile, that beautiful smile one last time for me pretty girl."Death becomes everyone. Even when we don't see it. It lives in corners where it remain unseen by all, but it's always there. It haunts all souls and all minds. Even mine._

* * *

**Elegy**

Death becomes everyone. Even when we don't see it. It lives in corners where it remain unseen by all, but it's always there. It haunts all souls and all minds. Even mine.

* * *

The rain poured heavily down on the ground. The sky mourning with brutality so fierce it could be felt in her fingertips.

There she lie.

Her heavy, trembling sob's heard from the heavens.

She leaned over, the most beautiful face in the world.

Tracing every inch, every centimeter, whatever was there.

His perfect jaw.

His tempting lips.

His beautiful nose.

Everything..

His elegantly sculpted body lie..

Indulged In a pool, of blood, looking more like an angel than ever before.

Eyes shut.

And for once, peaceful.

She breathed unsteady breaths. Tears staining her pale face.

She held him close.

Clutching his shirt until her own fingers bleed from the pressure.

Breathing his scent until she felt dizzy.

His arms still locked around her waist.

His possession remaining.

Tight, and protective, like he left it.

She was his.

He was hers.

Forever.

She cried harder, and burned with pain more intense.

Screaming, she cried even harder then before.

Looking around,

It seemed, that she was not the only one mourning.

The once extravagant trees,

Became dull and lifeless.

The ground, submerged in pools, of agony surrounding her.

"Why? WHY?" she screamed.

Her face was purely pained.

A hole was burning in her chest. Eating her soul alive. Emptiness consuming her.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke!! Please! Please!! You can't go!! SASUKE! I'M BEGGING YOU!! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! Don't go…" She yelled.

She screamed as she cried over his crippled body.

He couldn't leave her, he just couldn't.

She would die if he could live, she would give him her life, she would do anything.

"S-Sak," he whispered weakly. "Sak," was all he could manage to say. His loss of blood, and the multiple stabbings that ran across his chest, were signs that he wasn't going to make it.

All the memories of team 7. Laughs and happiness. All washed away in this one moment. She loved him, more than she would ever love anyone. She wouldn't give up on him. He was her life.

She looked up from her crying. Tears flooded her face, and she felt she couldn't breathe.

He was pale and losing life, with each passing second.

"I want you to do one more thing for me Sak," he said slowly with a small smile. "Smile, that beautiful smile one last time for me pretty girl," He said his heart rate almost ceasing.

She smiled a smile filled with burning pain.

"That's my girl.." He said so low, it couldn't be heard.

And with that, he left.

"Sasuke? SASUKE? ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" She sobbed.

The waves of pain that had only lapped him pulled him under. To her disappointment. He did not resurface.

**End Flashback**

She couldn't even recall how it all happened. But that didn't change anything. He had saved her. Saved her from the death that would have overcome her. Instead life took a turn.

She was not lying lifeless on the ground. She was still breathing. She was alive. She was living proof, broken and defeated. Oh, how much she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him everything. How she loved him more than anyone. How she should have been the one lying dead in a pool of her own blood. How he hurt her by leaving her now. How he left with her heart. How she wanted it back.

She would surely remember him, he was hers, she was his. It would never change

Death is a powerful thing.

Sometimes you cannot win.

It burns, and when present, is invincible.

Times like this, when death overcame him.

It takes the body.

It releases the soul and is unseen by many, but it still remains.

She loved him. More than anyone could ever love anyone. So pure, so true. She would never let him go. Her love was irrevocable. It would never fade.

With that she knew that life, would find it's way again.

She would live on, with his memory.

"Goodbye Sasuke," she whispered.

The heavens seemed to shine differently now. This time with a bright glow seeping through the clouds.

And then she knew, the last minutes of his, were unconditionally the absolute best of hers.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okayy…so not the best. The idea was great, but I feel the story didn't follow through ='[. I think I'll rewrite this sometime when I have better insight. Unless reviews change that**

**Reviews? No flames pleasee!**

**-Bella**


End file.
